Were Broken Now
by RemainNameless
Summary: Sometimes the biggest betrayls come from those you trust most. Main Characters: LitaAmy Dumas, Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy
1. Poem

Title: Were Broken Now  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
Summary; When Amy & Matt's relationship is going sour, the secrets kept by the person your closest to may be the biggest betrayal of all.  
Pairing: No Freakin Idea at the moment, I'll let you guys decide. Its not Amy/Matt though!  
Author's Notes: I found a poem I wrote a long time ago a few weeks ago and I began reading it and brainstorming and decided on this story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Were Broken Now  
I went home today  
For the first time alone  
The time had come  
To betray your own  
What had gone wrong?  
Where did it all begin  
Gone from a hug  
To an empty picture frame  
Why where your bags packed  
Before I knew you where gone?  
How did it all go wrong?  
Why are we broken?  
  
We are broken now  
How could it be?  
My tears won't dry now  
I can't see  
How'd it all go wrong  
We are broken now.  
  
Now I need you more than ever  
As you board that train.  
I find your apartment empty  
When you soar over on your plane.  
When did things change?  
Why'd they change?  
I apologize now  
For sending you away.  
Secrets should have been shared  
Instead of hidden  
Now that you found out  
I'm bed ridden  
We are broken now  
How could it be?  
My tears won't dry now  
I can't see  
How'd it all go wrong  
We are broken now.  
  
I feel like a piece of me is gone  
I'm no longer whole  
I hope you return  
It won't be long.  
  
So much opportunity  
had passed us both  
  
We are broken now  
How could it be?  
My tears won't dry now  
I can't see  
How'd it all go wrong  
We are broken now.  
  
Are we broken now?  
When did things change?   
I'd like to know  
Why there not the same.  
When did they change?  
We are broken now. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Were Broken Now  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Amy & Matt's relationship is going sour, the secrets kept by the person your closest to may be the biggest betrayal of all.  
  
Pairing: No Freakin Idea at the moment, I'll let you guys decide. Its not Amy/Matt though!  
  
Author's Notes: I found a poem I wrote a long time ago a few weeks ago and I began reading it and brainstorming and decided on this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The straws stirring caused the ice to clank noisily against the glass. It was pretty much the only noise in the restaurant since  
  
nobody was talking.  
  
They rarely talked these days.  
  
Her hazel eyes looked up from her concentration of the glass to her dinner date for that night. Her boyfriend Matt Hardy.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, looking up from his cell phone. He held it in front of him, and had been since their arrival to the little  
  
restaurant they decided to eat at after work on Monday night Raw. Amy saw it as an opportunity to hang out with her   
  
boyfriend and talk. They weren't any where fancy and they where right outside of Cameron where they shared a home   
  
together, so he didn't have any excuse to be polite, but it would help since they hadn't really hung out in such a long time.  
  
"Have you decided what you want to order yet?"  
  
His brown eyes didn't break from his cell phone. "I'm not sure what I want."  
  
"Well it's a road side diner, there isn't a big selection." She bit down on her lip, not trying to come out a bit annoyed,   
  
but it came out that way anyway, she was sick of him looking at his cell phone and making grunting noises like a cave man.  
  
However, it got his attention, his eyes broke from the hold of the cell phone for the first time that night and his eyes met hers,  
  
however they held a look of annoyance and that just made Amy feel even more angry.   
  
"Give me my usual." and his eyes returned to his silver nokia.  
  
"Right, your usual, because you'll break away from your precious cell phone to actually eat it." She said, an icy sarcastic   
  
tone escaping with it. She didn't find this shameful in the slightest however since Matt wasn't even paying attention anymore.  
  
Amy sat waiting for the returning waitress, listening to some old Madonna tune play from the diner's prehistoric jukebox.   
  
It was almost mind numbing to hear the sounds of the diner and Madonna's "like a virgin" fill the diner again, and the sound   
  
of Matt's frustrated grunts of looking at his cell phone.   
  
Becoming to much, she reached for her change purse, and headed to the jukebox to find something that wouldn't make  
  
her want to bang her head on the table's top like she had done earlier. The waitress was getting worried and she didn't   
  
feel like getting injured anytime soon.  
  
She dug through the change purse, until she found four quarters and slipped them into the machine. The red head soundly  
  
looked at the selection, just focusing on the selection's because she didn't want to turn into supreme bitch again anytime soon.  
  
Finally her eyes landed on Aerosmith's "crazy." She wasn't really a huge fan of the band but it was the only music she could  
  
find besides Madonna that's band member weren't dead or wearing Depends.  
  
She pushed the play button, and made her way back to her booth, to guess what? You guessed it! Being ignored by her   
  
boyfriend anymore. However, she now had Aerosmith's lyrics to cheer her up, and she could almost let out an "amen" to   
  
the lyrics she could very much relate to at the moment. She had been trying to talk to Matt for the past few days, but he was  
  
too engrossed in his cell phone.  
  
"Matt."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Matt." she tried a little louder this time.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"JESUS MATT WOULD YOU FREAKING JUST PUT THE GOD DAMN PHONE AWAY? I NEED TO TALK TO   
  
YOU!"  
  
That did the trick, unfortunately, not only did she have Matt's attention but the whole diner's. She looked around sheepishly,  
  
but then returned to the topic at hand. She turned back, focusing at her boyfriend.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Yeah?" The tone he greeted her with just made her itch to hit him.  
  
"Ok, Matt, Vince was talking to me about possibly going on this tour thing, touring around Europe and Asia and stuff. You   
  
know, show the matches on Raw and Heat and stuff. Other companies will be there to. It would be so much fun. Don't you think?"  
  
His brown eyes met her green. "Sure, for you maybe, but it's not my thing. Why don't you along without me."  
  
She was taken back a little. They had heard about this about four months ago and both wanted more than anything to be given  
  
the opportunity. So why would he change his mind? And there he goes again whipping out the cell phone.  
  
"What's so damn interesting about that cell phone?"  
  
Matt looked up at her, like a kid caught doing something wrong. "I'm text messaging Shane."  
  
"Matt, I'm really trying to have a serious conversation with you right now."  
  
"I told you to go, I think it would be great for you. You absolutely should go."  
  
Amy began to feel a little hurt, it seemed he was actually begging her to go. But she pushed the thought out of her mind.  
  
He was just begin supportive. "You sure? I'm going to be gone four months, and it's not like I can come visit you."  
  
"I'll be here when you get back." He still wasn't looking at her.  
  
Finally the waitress made her way over to the two.  
  
"Ok, what can I get you?"  
  
Amy looked up at the waitress, you gave her a sympathetic smile. Unknown to Amy, she wore the look of a wounded animal.   
  
"I don't want anything, I'm suddenly not feeling too good." With that the red head got up and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
She just couldn't look at him right now. She just couldn't. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Were Broken Now  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17@aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Amy & Matt's relationship is going sour, the secrets kept by the person your closest to may be the biggest betrayal of all.  
  
Pairing: No Freakin Idea at the moment, I'll let you guys decide. Its not Amy/Matt though!  
  
Author's Notes: I found a poem I wrote a long time ago a few weeks ago and I began reading it and brainstorming and decided on this story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was shining brightly, a beautiful Thursday afternoon at a small park with nothing but an old rusty slide and a beaten up swing set.  
  
In it's prime the swing set held eight swings, but now the swing set only held two, and they were currently occupied by two grown adults, a man and woman. They had been coming here ever since they walked by one day and could practically feel the energy and child like essence that the once vibrant park held, even if it hadn't been used in over a decade. It was just broken down after a long period of time. Benches were broken in half and the picnic tables had long since been snatched by teenagers. Now the only proof of this once magnificent place, almost magical place was the old creaking swing set and the rusted slide, which was used for jumping off the opposite end of the slide to the brown dying grass surrounding it.  
  
The pair however wasn't taking advantage of their surroundings, letting themselves forget they were grown and let their youth come alive that they both had buried when responsibility reared it's ugly head.  
  
They were too engrossed in conversation to notice.  
  
"So he didn't say anything?" The man said, he was quite handsome by the way, who's hair was blonde today, which was very rare because of his individuality and creative drive, that his natural hair color was rarely seen.  
  
His friend, who happened to be one of his best friends, a pretty red head, who was just as independent as her friend. "He was fine with it, he practically begged me to go."  
  
"Ames, honestly, do you think he'd be glad to have you gone? He just wants what's best for your career."  
  
"I know Jeff, I know. But he's never home. He's always with Michael for character development or with Shane."  
  
A look of confusion flashed in his green eyes. "With Shane?"  
  
Confusion swept over the red head's pretty face, "Yeah, you sounded a little surprised by that, is there something I don't know?"  
  
He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is mine." He turned from his friends, and looked straight ahead to the blue North Carolina sky, as a thoughtful expression settled itself on his face. "Don't be upset over this Ames, in a few weeks, development will be over and he'll have a new plot or whatever and he can split time between you and Shane."  
  
He closed his eyes, blocking out the scenery in front of him, but he could still feel her intense gaze on him, he could feel her sympathy.   
  
"What about you?" She asked, softly like a lost child.  
  
He snapped his eyes open, and turned to Amy, "What about me?"  
  
"Don't you want to spend some time with your brother?"  
  
Jeff let in a deep sigh. "Sure, why not?" Then let out a laugh.  
  
He was rewarded with a smile from her.   
  
It seemed the conversation had grown stale and the topic needed to be changed, so Amy took the initiative .  
  
She reached, grasping a strand of his blonde hair. "Why don't you come over and we'll dye your hair? Matt isn't going to be home, he's staying at Michael's hotel tonight because he doesn't want to drive home late."  
  
Before even thinking, Jeff let his surprise be known. "Late? Matt doesn't go to bed  
  
Until four in the morning."  
  
Amy studied Jeff's expression for a moment, then let out a soft laugh. "You know Michael, Matt proabably doesn't want to drive home drunk."  
  
"Yeah probably." Jeff answered, not trying hard enough to hide the doubt in his voice, but Amy didn't say anything after that, accepting her own poor excuse.  
  
Sympathy washed over his face. He felt the need to just comfort his friend somehow, get the thought of this Matt mess out of her head.  
  
"I'm bored."   
  
Amy looked to her handsome friend, and let out a small laugh. "Oh course you are Jeff." and reached out, grasping his chin and turning him to look her straight in the eye, hazel met green. "You can never stand still." She said in a playful whisper. "I swear you have ADHD." and with that she stood.  
  
Jeff's mouth gaped, showing mock hurt. "Moi?" and he too stood, much taller then his friend. "You must be mistaken."  
  
She stepped slowly away from her friend, walking backwards so she could see his face. "I don't think so Jeff. There's something that separates you from everyone else."  
  
An embarrassed smile spread over his lips.  
  
"I think it's the smell." Turning on her heel, she made a mad dash toward the gate, trying to out run her friend, which was a difficult task.  
  
Of course she was correct, since he was behind her moments.  
  
She ran past the rusted slide, almost home free.  
  
Jeff decided to run up the slide, jumping off the end, missing the ladder completely. Landing perfectly, landing on the red head, taking her down. He grabbed her arms, and pinned them over her head.  
  
"Now what about my smell?"  
  
A sheepish smile spread over the red heads face. "Um, refreshing? Defiantly that sexy Lever 2000 that drives people insane."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah." Jeff replied, a smile on his face almost as big as hers. "So let me ask you this." He stated, inching his face close to hers. "What soap drives you insane?"  
  
Amy let out a loud howl of a laugh, her face red, and tears streaming down her face. From embarrassment, or sexual tension or maybe because it was so damn funny she wasn't sure. It just seemed it was something to laugh at.  
  
And that was something only Jeff could do. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Were Broken Now  
  
Author: Remain Nameless, other wise known as Kay  
  
Email: RemainNameless17aol.com  
  
Rating:; PG-13 because I tend to write with a potty mouth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nobody, or nothing. I'm not THAT Creative  
  
Summary; When Amy & Matt's relationship is going sour, the secrets kept by the person your closest to may be the biggest betrayal of all.  
  
Pairing: No Freakin Idea at the moment, I'll let you guys decide. Its not Amy/Matt though!  
  
Author's Notes: I found a poem I wrote a long time ago a few weeks ago and I began reading it and brainstorming and decided on this story!

* * *

"I can't find it!"  
  
Amy looked up from position in the middle of her living room floor, to the bathroom to her left where Jeff was currently searching for her hair dye kit.  
  
A smile crept over her lips at how impossible Jeff was. He was like a little kid sometimes and it just made her feel a lot less lonely when he was around. He seemed to fill a gap within her. A gap that seemed nobody but he could fill.  
  
It was just the type of thing her dearest friend could do. She was never sad and upset when she was around.  
  
She didn't feel like a worthless piece of shit with Jeff… which is what she felt with Matt. Tears snuck out from the corner of her eyes, cascading down her rosy red cheeks.  
  
"AMY!!" He yelled.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly, getting up from the floor. Dusting off the back of her pants, she made her way toward the bathroom.  
  
"Jeff can you do anything yourself?"  
  
There he was, standing in front of the medicine cabinet, a lost and hurt expression on his face. "Well, last I knew you kept It in the medicine cabinet."  
  
"No, last your knew, you kept in the medicine cabinet. I keep mine in the cupboard above the toilet."  
  
Jeff watched her a moment, mouth hanging wide open. Shocked. "Oh."  
  
She laughed a little, walking behind him, as he hopped on the toilet to retrieve the hair dye kit.  
  
"What you doing behind me, your making me nervous." He said, his voice echoed as he searched the cupboard.   
  
"To check out your ass."  
  
Jeff stopped looking and turned to his friend. "Excuse me? Did I say you could look at my ass?"  
  
She laughed a little. "I'M making sure you don't fall ands kill yourself."  
  
"Oh." He said satisfied, then continued to search the medicine cabinet.  
  
She positioned herself at an angle that she stood behind him, to catch him in case he fell.  
  
Jeff only looked intently for the hair dye kit. "I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Go on your tip toes!"   
  
Shrugging, Jeff did as told and got on his tip toes to search the kit. His eyes scanned the blackened area which held things such as old make up and abandoned idea's for hair coloring.  
  
"What's with all the makeup back here?" Jeff asked, asking what his inner thoughts were woundering.  
  
"It was my makeup. I put it away after I broke my neck. I didn't see the point of putting it on."  
  
Jeff turned to look at his friend. "I think you look beautiful with out it anyways." He watched for her reaction to his words, his honest words, but his words none the less. A blush creeped to her cheaks. "Your embaressing me."  
  
"Well it's true." He said firmly this time and returned to the medacine cabinet.  
  
Amy watched as he looked fruitlessly for the hair dye.   
  
Jeff reached and pulled, and out came the kit. He jumped with excitement and shouted "I got it." Unfortunatly, the slippery porcelin of the toilet caused him to well, slip, backwards.  
  
Amy, caught off guard broke his fall. She fell backwards into the bathtub and him on top of him.  
  
Although it seemed like a classic 'Jeff' moment, he had to make it more memoriable, and by doing that, as he feel reached for something to grab on too. And he chose to grab the lever to turned the shower on.  
  
Amy let out a shout as icy water cascaded onto her face. "Jeff! Turn it off!" She yelled.  
  
Jeff tried desperatly to stand, but his eyes were blasted with the cold water and couldn't find the bathtub ledge to grab on to, to help himself up.  
  
After a few moments he wiped his eyes and finally turned the water off. Then got up.  
  
He turned toward his friend Amy, her cloths clung to her body from the icy water. a blush crept to his cheeks as he realised how intetly he was watching now just her, but her, well, clothing.  
  
"Jeff, help me up."  
  
Her friend reached forward, pulling her up and toward him. A little to close to him.  
  
There eyes locked for a moment. Then she pushed past him. "I got to change."  
  
Jeff watched her as she left, then brought his hand violenly to his forhead, slapping it to knock some sense into himself. Checking out your bestfriend was wrong, especially when she was your brother's girl. No matter how much he didn't deserve her.

* * *

Jeff changed into an outfit he had left here once a few months ago. They were a little big since he was much more buff when he had been wrestling a few months ago.  
  
He sat comfortably on the couch, realising his plans for dyed hair had been ruined for that night.  
  
His green eyes locked on the television, some old christmas movie was playing. A kid, and a bee bee gun. He recognised the movie but the only scene he couldnt vividly remeber was a kid getting his tongue stuck to a frozen pole.  
  
A few seconds later however, his thoughts were interupted by the shrill ring of a telephone.  
  
"Amy!" Jeff yelled, hoping, maybe in the back of his head maybe she'd come out and pick it up himself. Maybe it was a wrestler checking up on her, and maybe they'd want to know how we was doing. Or Matt who would scold him about causing Amy stress while she was covering from her neck.  
  
Her neck.  
  
It was then he worried, maybe when she fell in the bathtub, she'd hurt herself? Then she'd be out longer and never forgive him for ruining her career.  
  
His thoughts were broken however. "Pick it up!"  
  
Hesitantly, he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Jeff, thank goodness your there. I've been trying to get a hold of you!"  
  
Jeff's heart stopped beating a mile a minute, releaved it was only Shane Helms. He was a wrestler, but he had respected Jeff's descison to leave and never hounded him on it. It was always a good friend and somebody he could count on.  
  
"Yeah, sure what's up?"  
  
"Were the hell has your brother been? I havn't seen him in ages!"  
  
Jeff's face showed a look of confusion and surprise. "What do you meen you havn't seen Matt? He was out with you just the other day. You travel with him constantly. Except for last Monday when he took Amy too visit some of the Raw wrestlers last Monday."  
  
"Jeff dude, I don't know what your talking about, I havn't seen Matt in months. Were is he tonight?"  
  
Jeff's brain froze for a second. "Um..uh.. He's at Michaels."  
  
"Your joking right?"  
  
"No, why?" Jeff asked, now getting confused.  
  
"Because Michael's here with me." 


End file.
